disneycreatefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Disney Create/@comment-7229208-20141117134719/@comment-10734109-20141119223856
Because giving a movie more money than it's worth is not welcome in a social environment xD. I'll base the amount of criticism I give something on: 1. Its quality 2. How popular it is/how much it profited. For instance, I'm completely okay with Youtubers such as Vsauce, Mark Crilley, and Matthew Santoro having as many subscribers as they do (even though they're in the millions) because I genuinely like the quality of their work and believe they deserve their subscribers. Vsauce presents interesting factual information in a quick and accessible video format with satisfactory editing and extra additions; Mark Crilley posts easy to follow drawing tutorials and actually explains his technique the full way through and has covered a large variety of topics; and though Matthew Santoro's videos are a lot like normal blogs, he never fails to make me laugh and is always presenting lists of very interesting information continuously each week, while still having a fairly good base in editing his videos. However, I have refused to join the PewDiePie fan club not because I don't like what he does and I don't find him amusing, but rather because there are other Youtubers which I think deserve more recognition than he does and which I personally find more interesting to watch. I wasn't a big fan of Frozen from the start in all honesty, and almost went to the extent of trying to force myself into loving it for the first few days after watching the movie. It was about on the same level as "Robin Hood" when it comes to Disney movies, honestly. I wasn't amazed by the plot, but it had a catchy soundtrack. The plot was a bit hard to follow for me and the exposition seemed too rushed, leaving too much unexplained for my taste. And as with most things I end up despising, it was the fandom that turned me away from it. The same thing has happened with One Direction, Hetalia, Homestuck, and a few other fandoms. If I can't seem to get away from a fandom (or at least a particular group of fans) I'll usually either become irritated with it or scared of it. There are so many anime fandoms that I have avoided because of the people who only watch it as anime fans and not as fans of the material. For instance, I could easily hang out with Hetalia fans who watch the series because they love history and find the idea of a whole show about country stereotypes to be absolutely hysterical. No problem. On the other hand, it would be almost like a nightmare to be around a group of girls who constantly use Japanese honorifics and talk about "cute" ships between two characters and how "kawaii" everything is. I'm completely serious. Once those kinds of people invade a fandom I evacuate as soon as possible xD. If you can't think deeper than the fact that it's "anime," "Disney," a supposed "stereotype breaker" or whatever, I'll have a lot of trouble getting in to the same thing. The reason that the Frozen fans bothered me as much as they did was because of how there were so many people saying "Frozen was the FIRST to break these stereotypes," even though I could easily name another Disney movie for every single stereotype named. The only difference is that Frozen jumbled them all together into one movie making a confusing plot line that tended to jump around and break simple laws of physics for the sake of the storyline in the process (not that anyone else cares xD). Sorry for another extremely long comment, but at least it gives you something to read xD.